Dark Shadows
by Dark Sharingan
Summary: Naruto has been missing since he was four. He finally returns. But he's different... He's no longer loud and carefree, but now he's cold, dark, and powerful... Rating may change in the future
1. The Return

**Dark Shadows**

Hello everyone! This fic is basically a the same storyline, but with Naruto as a cold hearted blood thirty kid. Very dark, violent, and twisted. I like things that are dark, violent, and twisted…though I'm not gothic…but I just think evil things are cool (ex. vampires, demons, psychos like Gaara, etc).

Pairings haven't been decided…your suggestions would be helpful

Enjoy and review!

EDIT: I took someone's advice on Naruto's sword. It's not as long as Sephiroth's Masasume cause if it was, it would be way bigger than Naruto.

**The Return**

Kakashi stood at the gates of Konoha reading his book. He was alone. He looked up to see a young boy walking towards him.

"Ah…Naruto…" Kakashi spoke.

Naruto had black hair with long bangs hanging down his face and was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and pants with a large black cloak with red kanji on it that said "blood". His eyes were red, red like blood.

Naruto grinned. "Kakashi…still hiding that eye of yours?"

"Ah…well, it's always on, so if I have it out in the open my chakra is going to be used up. And what's up with your eyes?"

"My eyes? I felt I needed a change..." was the answer.

Kakashi sighed. "You're a child, but your mind isn't. Anyway, your old apartment is still there and you start going to the school tomorrow. Final exams are a month away, not that you would have any problem though."

Naruto walked into the village and took a big breath of the air.

"The village hasn't tasted blood in years. There's no blood in the air." With that, faded away. (AN: this is kind of like Gaara's sand travel technique, except Naruto uses darkness. Picture it as a darkness swirls around him and he disappears into the swirl and then the swirl disappears.)

"I wonder if the village still remember him. He's been gone for eight years…" Kakashi whispered to himself…

_Next morning…_

"Quiet down," Iruka told the class. The class continued to talk as if he wasn't there.

"Quiet down…" Iruka repeated, but still, the class continued to talk.

"SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled. The class immediately went silence.

"Thank you. I would like to announce that we have a new student, or actually, a returning student. Please welcome, Uzumaki Naruto."

The door slid open and Naruto walked in with his dark clothes. The class just stared at him. Sasuke eyed him carefully sensing a powerful rival. The girls in the class just gaped.

'Oh! He reminds me of the sexy Sasuke!' thought Ino.

'Oh! I'm going to get to him first before Ino-pig does' thought Sakura.

Ino and Sakura stared at eyed each other (they were sitting right next to each other.

The two begin attempting to push each other off for an empty seat.

"He's mine!" Sakura growled.

"Oh sure…your giant forehead is going to make him fall for you. Psh!" replied Ino.

"Please sit next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru, raise your hand," Iruka spoke.

Shikamaru raised his hand lazily and Naruto sat next to him.

'Damnit!' the two girls thought.

"Now for the lesson," Iruka began to teach.

Shikamaru laid his head on the desk and began to sleep. Naruto glanced at him and sighed.

'These people are so weak,' Naruto thought. He glanced at Sasuke. 'Uchiha Sasuke. You better be a worthy one. Your Sharingan is mine…"

_One month later…_

"Today is the final exam! Today is you will become a ninja, or you fail and begin trying to becoming a ninja," Iruka spoke. "I will begin calling you to another room to take the test."

Naruto has been doing excellent in his class. He would be the top rookie if he had been at the school the whole year, but he's only going to graduate second.

"Shikamaru," Iruka called out. Shikamaru was sleeping on his desk once again.

Naruto poked Shikamaru in a very sensitive nerve.

"Ah!" Shikamaru cried out as he sat up. "Why do you always poke me there? It's my most ticklish point."

"It's fun to torture people. And for your knowledge, there are other more sensitive areas, I just choose not to poke it," Naruto replied smiling.

Shikamaru stood up and walked to the other room.

After a few more people, it was Naruto's turn. He stood up and walked to the other room. Iruka was sitting at a desk next to a grey haired man.

"Okay, Naruto. Please create two bunshins."

Naruto lifted a hand and extended his index and middle finger up.

"Bunshin no jutsu," Naruto spoke softly.

Two copies appeared to his side in a puff of smoke.

"Congratulations! You pass! Please take one of these forehead protectors."

Naruto cancelled his copies and walked up to the desk and grabbed a forehead protector and placed it around his head. He stared at Mizuki for awhile before he walked out of the room.

"Naruto!!!" Ino and Sakura cried out rushing to Naruto. They grabbed both his arms and began to tug.

"Let's go have fun together!" Sakura cried out.

"Come with me. I got a really nice house. You should come see it!" Ino spoke.

Naruto puffed into smoke and nothing was there. The girls looked around bewildered.

Sasuke was sitting near them.

"Oh Sasuke!" the girls cried out.

_In the hallway…_

Naruto and Shikamaru were walking to the exit of the building.

"Girls are troublesome aren't they?" Shikamaru asked.

"Everything is troublesome to you. You'd be a very powerful ninja if you tried," Naruto replied.

"There's no point. I just want to be a ninja to make some money, then have a family and make kids and get the kids to take care of me."

"You have no hope," Naruto replied.

The two walked outside the building and looked at the clouds.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

"What happened eight years ago? You vanished suddenly…"

Naruto sighed.

"Well, I left. I walked out of the gates and into the free world. I was sick of everyone acting like I was some outcast.

"While running around in the forest, I was attacked by some wolves. One of Konoha's jounin came and stopped them from killing me. It was the great Kakashi. He saved me, but instead of sending me back here, he sent me to a friend of his. He was very powerful, even more powerful than Kakashi. I've been there since then, with occasional visits from Kakashi. And now, I've returned. I've returned to become a full fledge ninja."

"Oh…" Shikamaru replied absorbing of what just happened to him.

"I'm going to head home now," Naruto told Shikamaru.

"Okay, later."

Naruto faded away.

(AN: for those weird freaks out there, there will be NO yaoi!)

_That night…_

Mizuki stood before the small building where the Scroll of Seals were kept.

"The power of Konoha are mine…" he spoke to himself.

"Pathetic…" came a voice behind him.

Mizuki turned around holding out his giant shuriken.

"What are you doing here?" Mizuki asked.

"What do you think? To stop you. The jutsus in the scroll are only for the elite. You are not an elite."

"What do you know?"

"Because I can do the jutsus in there."

Mizuki gasped. "Liar!" He threw his shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto's hand went to his waist and he pulled out a long katana and sliced the shuriken in half.

With his left hand, he held it up. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried out. Two shadow clones appeared and charged at Mizuki and pinned his arms against the wall.

Naruto sheathed his katana and pulled out three kunai. He grinned evilly…

_The next morning…_

The Third Hokage, Kakashi, and several Chuunins stood and looked at the unconscious body of Mizuki.

A kunai was stabbed through each of his hands and into the wall making him hang in a cross. The word "traitor" was written on the ground with blood and a note was hung on the wall by a third kunai.

A Chuunin grabbed the note and gave it to the Hokage.

_"Mizuki was attempting to steal the Scroll of Seals. I stopped him. —Naruto"_

"This boy has a lot of skill. He's going to be one of your new team."

"Yeah. I know. It's going to be very interesting…" Kakashi chuckled.

End of chapter 1! Hope you like it! Next chapter is when the teams are formed and they have to take the test to become a Genin. Thanx for reading!


	2. Teamwork

Chapter 2! Thx for the reviews and suggestions. I'm getting so many reviews on the first chapter. …Reviews make motivated…so more reviews = faster update. I'm really motivated right now so I'm writing the second chapter. It usually takes me a few days to update.

**Q/A:**

**Is Naruto a vampire?** Maybe…maybe not…you'll just have to wait and see.

**Teamwork**

Naruto sat down next to Shikamaru with his usual cold expression. Shikamaru glanced at Naruto and felt a sensation of satisfaction coming from him.

"What's up with you?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's been awhile since I tasted blood…"

Shikamaru cocked an eye and then placed his head on the desk.

"Whatever…"

Iruka began to speak.

"Today I will be assigning the teams. Teams will consist of people that will balance each other out. The top people will be group with the low people. Now…"

Iruka began and named the first six teams.

"And for Team Seven. Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Haruno Sakura. Your Jounin is Hatake Kakashi"

"SCORE!" Sakura cried out.

"Grrrr…" Ino growled.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino. Ino frowned.

Naruto and Shikamaru sighed solemnly. 'At least Shikamaru is here and Kakashi is my sensei," Naruto thought.

"Team Eight. Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino. Yuuhi Kurenai is your Jounin."

'If I can't get Naruto, then Sasuke's mine! I wonder if Hinata will care...' Ino thought.

'Naruto-kun…" Hinata thought.

Sasuke sighed. 'I got a fangirl on my team, but at least I got a Hyuuga.'

"And Team Ten," Iruka continued. "Aburame Shino, Inzuka Kiba, and Akimichi Chouji. Sarutobi Asuma will be your Jounin. That is all. Meet your new sensei this afternoon at three. Class dismissed!"

"Naruto!" Sakura squealed clutching Naruto's arm. "Since we're on the same team, let's spend more time together!"

"Uh...I'm sorry. I need to go somewhere," Naruto quickly replied. He easily got out of Sakura's grasp and faded away.

Sakura frowned. "Ah!! He's playing hard to get!" Inner Sakura screamed.

"Hey, dobe, want to do something?" Sakura asked Shikamaru. She turned to find Shikamaru sleeping on the desk. Her eye twitched a few times before she smacked him hard on the head and walked out of the classroom.

Shikamaru opened an eye and looked around to see no one. He shrugged and fell back asleep.

_At the training grounds…_

Naruto was standing next to another Genin.

"I gave you the teams for your little cards, Kabuto. Now I want info," Naruto spoke.

"Alright. Who do you want?" Kabuto asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Kabuto flipped through his deck for a few moments before pulling out a card. He sent his chakra into the card and handed it to Naruto. Naruto scanned the card with his red eyes.

"Seems like a formidable opponent, but his Sharingan hasn't been fully developed yet. It would be of much use to me then. I guess I'll have to wait." Naruto handed the card back to Kabuto.

"You're too eager for the Sharingan. The plan is to wait for Sensei to come. What are your plans for Byakugan?"

"Still planning it out. Oh…who is the most valuable Hyuuga right now?"

Kabuto flipped through his cards once more and pulled out another card and handed it to Naruto.

"Hyuuga Neji. A branch member." Naruto read out loud. "He'll be easier than Uchiha so I'll worry about him after I get the Sharingan."

"Okay. Whatever…" Kabuto took his card back and then took off.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused.

The world around him began to fade. It faded into a forest.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

A large fox appeared before him. "Yes, Master…" Kyuubi spoke.

"How much stronger will I continue to grow?"

"Your power alone will become incredible. With my power added, you will become unstoppable. But that is a long way. You are still young."

"What was it like when you were free? Free to do anything you please before you were sealed away into me?"

"Incredible. The sensation of blood was always with me. But when I was sealed away, I could do nothing. It was a long time before I tasted blood."

"What did blood taste like when I freed you?"

"Delicious."

Naruto walked over to Kyuubi and rubbed his furry coat. Naruto smiled.

"We will become a legend together!" Naruto spoke.

…………………….

_That afternoon…_

Naruto was sitting in one of the chairs in the classroom while Sakura was gazing at him from a chair across the room. Shikamaru was still sleeping in the same spot.

"He's so late…" Sakura murmured.

After a few more moments, the door slid open and in walked Kakashi.

"YOU'RE TWO HOURS LATE!" Sakura cried out.

"Uh…someone told me I was suppose to be here at five…" Kakashi lied.

"Liar…" Sakura murmured.

"Late as always Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto joked.

"Uh…anyway, let's go to a more comfortable location," Kakashi glanced at Shikamaru.

"I'll wake him up," Naruto volunteered. He stood up and walked over to Shikamaru.

Poke.

"Ah!!!" Shikamaru screamed. "Stop doing that!"

"There's no other way to wake you up," Naruto replied smiling.

_Outside somewhere…_

Kakashi sat down. "Now, let's learn more of each other. Tell me about yourselves, your name, likes and dislikes, and dreams."

No one said anything. "I guess I'll go. My name is Kakashi. I like things, I dislike things and I have dreams. Now your turn."

The three frowned.

Sakura volunteered. "My name is Sakura. I like…I dislike idiots… My dream is to…" Sakura kept glancing at Naruto.

Shikamaru began to speak. "Shikamaru. Sleep and shougi. Work. None."

The three cocked an eyebrow at him.

"My name is Naruto. I like to become stronger. I hate weaklings and whiners. My dream is to become the most powerful ninja."

Kakashi looked at Naruto. He was wearing a ring that said "Blood" on it.

"Where'd you get that ring, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"It was a gift…"

"Okay…well! Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow morning at six. Don't eat breakfast cause you're just going to throw it up."

Kakashi completed a few seals and puffed into smoke. Naruto faded away and only Sakura and Shikamaru was left. Sakura looked at the sleeping Shikamaru and sighed. She kicked him in the head before heading home.

_Next morning…_

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted.

A rock came flying towards Kakashi which he easily dodged.

"Your late!" Sakura screamed.

"There was this old lady who needed help…" he lied.

"Liar! Why the hell would an old lady be up this early?"

"Um…well, there's more important things to discuss. You will be doing a Survival Training today. Only nine of the academy graduates are going to become Genins meaning that there is a 66% chance you will fail."

"66%?" Sakura repeated.

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru complained.

"So what do we have to do?" Naruto said getting right to the point.

Kakashi pulled out two bells. "You must steal this two bells from me. Those who have a bell will pass, those without the bell will fail. Also, the one who doesn't have a bell won't be getting lunch either. The other two will eat in front of the one without the bell."

"So that's why he told us not to eat…" Sakura whispered.

"This is too troublesome…"

'Kakashi-sensei…' Naruto merely thought.

"Come at me with the intention to kill. Alright. Begin!"

Kakashi pulled out a book and began to read while walking away. Naruto faded away leaving the two alone.

'Oh no! I must pass if I'm going to stay with Naruto!' Sakura thought. Sakura pulled out a kunai and rushed at Kakashi. Kakashi merely sidestepped tripping Sakura over. He turned a page and continued walking.

Shikamaru sighed and then put his hand together. Shikamaru's shadow traveled across the ground and into Kakashi's shadow.

"I got him!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Kakashi puffed into smoke.

"A bunshin?"

Off in the trees, Naruto amusingly watched.

'Sakura has good chakra control and Shikamaru can do the Shadow Imitation technique,' thought Naruto. Naruto faded and appeared next to Shikamaru and Sakura.

"I have a plan…"

Kakashi walked around reading his book. He stopped and looked up to find Shikamaru standing ahead of him. He could sense Sakura behind him.

'They think they have me? As long as I can see Shikamaru, his technique won't work on me.' Kakashi smiled under his mask. Something was wrong. 'I can't move. But how?'

Shikamaru puffed into a smoke and before him was Sakura.

'They used henge no jutsu. Very clever…"

Sakura then completed a few seals and a few bunshins appeared beside her. She began walking towards Kakashi. Suddenly, two kunai came flying out of nowhere and stabbed into the two bunshins. The real Sakura jumped back.

Shikamaru gasped as he felt someone hitting his back. His technique immediately cancelled. A kage bunshin of Kakashi pinned Shikamaru down to the ground while another one pinned Sakura.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura puffed into smoke.

'Naruto did a kage bunshin with transformation?"

He looked up to find many shuriken and kunai raining down on him. Sakura was standing upside-down from a tree branch. The two kage bunshin puffed into smoke while the real Kakashi did the replacement technique.

Kakashi appeared a few meters away only to fall in a trap. A hand came out of the ground grabbing Kakashi's leg. Naruto came flying out grabbing Kakashi's neck. They flew up and hit a tree branch and Naruto pinned Kakashi against the tree.

With Naruto's free hand, he created two kage bunshins and held Kakashi still. Naruto easily found the two bells. Naruto cancelled the two kage bunshins.

"Now since you have it, what are you going to do with them?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto tossed the two bells back. "We did what you wanted us to do: work together."

"Ah…you're sharp."

Kakashi and Naruto walked back to where Shikamaru and Sakura were.

"You all pass!" Kakashi spoke.

"Hell yeah! I'm going to be with Naruto!" Inner Sakura screamed.

"That was troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

"You are now official Genins. You can go home now. Missions begin tomorrow!" Kakashi puffed away in smoke.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura cried out but he was already gone.

Shikamaru was sleeping on the floor. Sakura sighed…

Well…what did you guys think? This was a long chapter. This chapter also has a lot of foreshadowing (ex. Kabuto and the ring). Next chapter I'm going to fast forward to the start of the Chuunin exam. I'm developing pairings in my head right now. It won't be what you think… lots of twists will occur…

Well…please review and suggest! If I get a lot of reviews then I'll update more.


	3. The Chuunin Exam Begins!

WOW! Thx for the reviews! Reviews are just flooding in. My inbox is getting full. Well, another quick update because of so many reviews.

**I want to more blood! Will there me more? **Of course there will be more. It's going to get pretty gory.

**Why is Sakura liking Naruto?** Well, he's cold just like Sasuke. She basically is a fangirl of Naruto. More will happen later on.

**What be really strange would be a Naruto/Tsunade pairing?** Uh….naruto = 12 and tsunade = 50. This has got to be nuts.

**Is there yaoi?!?!?** Absolutely no. I am a **straight** male. Yaoi is just plain gross and sickening in my eyes. I'm not saying yaoi shouldn't exist, but I just don't like it.

**Naruto is too strong!** Well…cause he is, but he's not THAT strong. You'll see…

**Shikamaru is much more powerful and smarter than that! **Course he is, he just didn't want to do anywork so Naruto did.

**It's too rushed!** Yeah…I know…but I didn't want to go into major detail about things you already know. I think the next chapters are going to be not as rushed.

**I don't like Naruto with black hair and blood eyes. **Well, blond hair doesn't seem evil to me so I made it black. He went through a transformation and his hair turned black. This gives me an idea of something I should do in the future…but you'll have to wait. As for the eyes, his eyes are like this when Kyuubi is released. So basically, Kyuubi is always released making his eyes red making him a lot more powerful. Also, if you didn't understand when he was talking to Kyuubi, Kyuubi is not sealed all the way. Kyuubi is only sealed inside of Naruto with an extra seal so that Kyuubi won't possess Naruto. More details come later.

**-Pairings-**

I would like to say that I am developing pairings inside my head. It won't be what you expect (no, not yaoi!). snickers evilly Very twisted…

Ah…well now for the chapter!

**The Chuunin Exam Begins!**

Team Seven were waiting at their usual spot at the bridge for the always late Kakashi. Shikamaru was sleeping on the ground while Sakura was just gazing at Naruto. Naruto was standing there with his arms folded impassively.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

Naruto merely moved his eyes to Sakura.

"How about we go out sometime?"

"I'll only go out with you when you are strong. You are absolutely weak. Studying and chakra control are your only strengths," Naruto replied coldly.

Sakura gasped and then looked away gloomly. "He thinks I'm weak. Maybe I should focus on training more than him. I wonder if Sasuke would care about my training…" Sakura sighed. "Sasuke and Naruto…they're so alike which makes them rivals. I wonder how Ino is doing with Sasuke…"

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared with a puff.

Sakura grabbed the closest thing to her which was her kunai and threw it at Kakashi. Kakashi easily caught it and began to speak.

"This time, I really had to be late. I had a meeting with the Hokage."

Sakura frowned. "That's your best excuse yet."

"It's true. Well, I need to give you guys these." Kakashi handed Sakura three slips of paper.

"There's one for each of you. It's your applicant form to enter the Chuunin Exam. The Chuunin Exam will see if you are capable of becoming a Chuunin. Don't take this lightly. It is one of the most difficult exams. This is also an optional thing. You don't have to take it if you don't want to. You need to meet five days from now at school in room 301 by 3 PM," with those last words, Kakashi puffed away.

Sakura turned around and handed Naruto an applicant.

"Are you going to take it?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I am. The missions we have been doing are too easy, and taking this exam would me I get to fight strong people from other countries. It will be unpredictable," Naruto replied.

"Oh…" 'This exam seems pretty hard. I wonder if I will be strong enough,' Sakura wondered.

Naruto walked over to Shikamaru and was about to poke him when Shikamaru jumped up.

"I'm awake!" Shikamaru cried out.

"How long have you been awake?" Naruto asked.

"Long enough to hear the details." Shikamaru sighed. 'This test will be troublesome. Everyone else is probably going to take it and I don't want to be left behind…'

"I'm going to leave and began training for the exam. I suggest you two do the same if you're going to take it also," and Naruto faded away.

Shikamaru placed his hands behind his head. "I guess I might as well train also." He walked off into the trees.

Sakura stood there thinking. 'This exam seems really hard, but if I don't take it then Naruto will keep thinking I'm weak…'

Sakura then heard some shuffling around her. She quickly turned around and went into a defensive position. Sasuke stepped out from trees.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke greeted. "Are you going to take the Chuunin exam? It seems really dangerous. You could get really hurt or even die."

"Really? You're worried about me?"

"Um, yeah. Even though I'm on a different team, I'm worried about you."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes went wide open, and he coughed out blood. He then collapsed to the ground with a katana protruding from his back.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. She heard a sinister laughter in front of her. She looked up to see a Rain ninja standing in front of her.

"The Chuunin exam is only for strong people. Weaklings will perish!" the Rain ninja spoke.

Sakura continued to sob over Sasuke. The Rain ninja chuckled.

"What a beginner level technique," came a voice behind him. The Rain ninja turned around to see Sakura standing there.

'What the? The other one is a bunshin?' he thought.

"It's obvious that it's only an illusion," Sakura spoke.

"We'll see about that." The Rain ninja threw a few kunai at Sakura. Sakura just stood her guard smiling while the kunai harmless went through her.

The Rain ninja faded away. "Well, this is nothing compared to the real Chuunin exam!"

The illusion lifted and she was alone. She felt proud that she defeated another ninja but something nagged at her heart. 'Do I like Naruto or Sasuke?' she wondered.

Shikamaru used Shadow Imitation against the foreign ninja. The Rain ninja couldn't move.

Shikamaru sighed. 'This is too troublesome. Why did this ninja have to pick me?' Shikamaru walked a direction with the ninja following his every move. After a few steps, the Rain ninja walked into a low branch and fell back and puffed into smoke.

"A bunshin?" Shikamaru wondered out loud. "How troublesome…"

Naruto was walking through the forest when a Rain ninja appeared in front of him.

'How lucky. More blood for me," Naruto eagerly thought. He reached down for a kunai before a voice inside of him spoke.

"Stop!" Kyuubi yelled. "It's not what your eyes tell you. It's actually Iruka using henge no jutsu. He's going around testing all the rookies to see if they are capable of doing the exam."

Naruto frowned. 'I really wanted some blood…'

Naruto stood up straight and spoke. "Iruka-sensei! There's no need of doing this with me. I know your purpose and I will do anything to go to the Chuunin exam."

Iruka gasped. "How did you know?"

"Kyuubi's eyes never lie," was all Naruto said before fading away.

Iruka was left alone to ponder on those words…

Iruka puffed behind Kakashi on top of a rooftop.

"All the Genin's are capable of taking the exam. Their skills are growing just as the three of you have said," Iruka spoke.

"Yeah, but the real Chuunin exam won't be that easy," Kakashi replied.

_Five days later…_

Naruto and Shikamaru were leaning against the building waiting for Sakura to come. Awhile later, she appeared.

"You're late," Shikamaru told her. "That's troublesome."

"Hello, Shikamaru. Hello, Naruto…" Sakura greeted.

'I wonder what preliminary she went through,' Naruto thought.

"Well, let's get going. We don't want to be late," Naruto spoke. The two followed Naruto as he walked into the building. The steps that would lead them to an unimaginable destiny…

well…that's it. I wanted to leave you guys hanging. The first test begins in the next chapter! Please review and suggest! I think this is again rushed…but oh well. Second exam of the Chuunin exam will be VERY interesting. snickers evilly


	4. First Exam

Ah! So sorry that it's late! It's because high school is such a schedule jammer! I rarely have free time! I'm sooooooooooo sorry to everone! Well…so many reviews! Thank you! Thank you! I've been updating pretty fast in the past chapters because of the amount of reviews I'm getting. Now for start of the exam!

**I do believe the "Naruto leave, come back almighty" idea has been repeated a lot of times. Hoping for a variation. Maybe a gory one?** Well, he did leave and come back stronger, but not super strong. If Kakashi wanted to, he could have easily taken out Naruto, but he didn't because he decided to go easy on them. And yes, it will be MUCH gorier.

**Why would the Chuunin test a Genin?** I'm just following how the manga/show went.

**Why wouldn't it be Sasuke rather than a Chuunin being Sasuke?** Well…it is a Chuunin being Sasuke.

And **No 1 You Know**, I don't see any previous reviews by you so I don't know what you are talking about.

I didn't get as many reviews as the first two chapters but having 46 reviews for 3 chapters is great for me! And this is only my 2nd fic!

Also, I have plans for Zabuza and Haku, but you'll just have to wait and find out.

**First Exam**

Naruto and the two walked around for awhile until they found a crowd of kids standing around a room. Apparently, there were two other kids there not letting everyone else in. A kid with a green jumpsuit and fuzzy eyebrows and a bow cut hair was hit to the ground by one of the bullies.

Naruto just chuckled. 'What idiots…' Naruto looked at his teammates and saw that they too noticed the room was incorrect.

Naruto's attention turned back when Sasuke began telling everyone that the room number is just an illusion.

'We're not the only ones…'

Suddenly, one of the bullies aimed a kick at Sasuke and Sasuke prepared to kick back. Out of no where, the Genin with the green jumpsuit appeared and stopped the two kicks easily.

Naruto's eyes went open. 'He's strong and fast…'

A Hyuuga walked up to him and scowled at him. 'Hyuuga Neji…' Naruto thought.

The green Genin walked over to Naruto and the two and stood in front of Sakura.

'This is troublesome. He's bringing attention to us,' Shikamaru thought.

"My name is Rock Lee," the boy spoke. "You are Sakura-san, right?"

"What?" Sakura responded confused.

"Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!" Lee offered.

"_No…way…_" Sakura replied.

"_What?!?!_"

"You're too _unique_ for my tastes."

Naruto reverted his attention back to Sasuke and Neji.

"Hey, you there!" Neji called out. "Identify yourself."

Sasuke merely replied, "You're suppose to identify yourself before you ask."

"You're a rookie aren't you?" Neji asked. "How old are you?"

"I am not obligated to answer that." Sasuke turned around and Team 8 went on its way.

Naruto heard Lee murmur something and walked away.

"You guys go ahead. I need to do some things first," Naruto told them and faded away.

Sakura just stared at the empty space where Naruto was.

"Ah…he's makes things troublesome," Shikamaru spoke up. "Let's go."

The two headed upstairs to the exam room…

---

Naruto's breathing was quickly. 'These guys are strong…'

Naruto replayed the fight scene in his mind. 'Even with Sharingan, Lee's taijutsu was incredible. He's fast and powerful. Sasuke couldn't even land correctly. Ino had to catch him. And his sensei, Gai…stronger than Kakashi? The Chuunin exam won't be what I'm going to expect…'

Naruto faded away from the balcony of the big lobby (I don't know what to call it.).

---

Shikamaru and Sakura were walking towards the hallway of the room when Naruto appeared.

"Hey," Naruto greeted.

"Hello," Sakura greeted back.

Shikamaru just mumbled something.

The three walked and turned the hallway and saw Kakashi leaning against the door. The three stopped and stared at him.

"So, Sakura and Shikamaru came," Kakashi spoke.

The three looked at him confused. "You can now register for the Chuunin Exam."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"To tell you the truth, this exam can only be taken in teams of three."

"But you said we could decide if we wanted to take it or not," Sakura continued.

"Yeah, I did."

"You lied?"

"Yes. If I said that, Naruto would force you two to take it. Even if you didn't take the exam, if Naruto asked you, you would try anyway for Naruto."

"What would happen if Sakura and I didn't come?" Shikamaru asked.

"Then I would prohibited Naruto from taking the exam. But the three of you decided to come out of your free will. So now, go ahead. And best of luck!"

Kakashi opened the door and the three of them walked in. Kakashi closed it behind him and sighed. "You guys are going to need it."

The three gasped at the sight of the room. Many Genins from countries all around were inside.

'So many people…' the three thought.

"Oi! Naruto-kun!" a female voice cried out.

Naruto knew what was coming and tried to move but was too late. Ino was already on his back.

"What are you doing, Ino-pig?!?" Sakura cried out.

"Ah! Your forehead is still wide and ugly as usual!" Ino insulted.

"What'd you say?"

Ino stuck out her tongue. "I just wanted to say hello and good luck. I don't want neither Sasuke nor Naruto failing."

'She likes two guys?' Shikamaru thought. 'Girls are confusing.

"You don't need to. Naruto and Sasuke will pass for sure!" Sakura cried out.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" a heavy kid cried out.

"Ah! Chouji! Still eating?" Shikamaru replied. Chouji just chomped away at his food. More rookies appeared around them: Aburame Shino, Inzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hey everyone!" Kiba greeted. They all replied with a "hey" except Naruto.

"Hey! You guys. You should quiet down alittle," came a voice to the side. They all turned to see another Leaf ninja just like them standing there. "So you're the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy, correct? You're all fooling around with those cute faces…Geez, this isn't a field trip."

"Who are you to tell us that?" Ino screamed at him.

"I am Yakushi Kabuto," he greeted. "Look around you…those behind you are from the Hidden Village of Rain. They have a short temper. Everyone's all tense before the exam. I warned you so that you won't get picked on. But…I guess it can't be helped because you are rookies who don't know anything. It makes me remember the old me."

"Kabuto-san was it?" Sakura asked. "Is this your second time then?"

"No," he answered. "My seventh time. This exam only happens twice every year and this is my fourth year."

"That means you know a lot about this exam right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"So you must be an expert, Kabuto-san!" Ino cried out.

"But he hasn't passed it," Shikamaru interjected.

"I guess that's true," Kabuto chuckled.

"Is the Chuunin Exam that difficult? This is getting even more troublesome."

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information then…with these recognition cards."

"Recognition cards?" Sakura wondered.

Kabuto explained to them that when he burns his chakra into the cards information is written and that he has been collecting information of the Chuunin Exam for the past four years. He showed them how his 200 cards worked.

"Let me ask you, why do you think we take the Chuunin exam with other countries?" he asked. Everyone stared at him in silence with only the sounds of Chouji's crunching chips.

"Well, it's to deepen our friendship with the other countries. Next, they say it's to increase the level of a ninja.

"That is what _they_ say?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. The real purpose is to confirm the level of the ninja in the each adjacent country to try and balance out the power.

"Why do they go through such a troublesome task?" Shikamaru asked.

"If they don't do that, the strong countries will invade the small countries and conquer them. So they need to check and restrain each other's power. It's just my guess, though."

'Guess?' Naruto thought.

"Are there any cards in there with detailed personal information?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Is there someone that interests you?"

"Yes."

"The information of these examinees are not perfect, but I still burned it and saved then. The include information about the nine of you as well. Tell me whatever you know about the people that interest you. I'll look it up for you."

"Gaara from the Hidden Village of Sand, Rock Lee from Konoha…and Uzumaki Naruto also from Konoha," Sasuke named.

A few of the rookies gasped at Naruto's name and Naruto's eyes were raised.

"Oh, you know their names. This won't take much time then." Kabuto swiped his hand across his deck and picked up three cards. "Here we go."

"First, Rock Lee. He's one year older than you and did 20 D-rank and 11 C-rank missions. The squad leader is Gai. His taijutsu skills have dramatically increased this year but his other skills are horrible. This is his first time taking it, like you. His team is composed of Tenten and Hyuuga Neji."

'Hyuuga…' Naruto thought.

"Gaara of the Desert. 8 C-rank, and a B-rank one as a Genin! He is a foreign ninja and this is his first time taking it so I don't have anymore information on him. And it seems that he has returned from all his missions unharmed."

"A B-rank mission and unharmed?" Shikamaru wondered.

'Gaara. Another worthy opponent…' Naruto thought.

"And Uzumaki Naruto. I only have information saying that he did a few C and D missions here in Konoha, but nothing else because he has been missing for eight years."

'Hiding my identity, Kabuto?' Naruto mused.

Kabuto pulled another card and began naming the countries that are participating in this years exam. "The Hidden Village of Sound is from a small country and they are new so I don't have much information on them. Either way…they are all powerful ninjas."

"I'm starting to lose confidence…" Hinata said worried.

"It's too late to say that now!" Ino screamed.

"In other words, the examinees here are all…" Sakura trailed off.

"Right…It's not only Lee and Gaara. All the people here are top elites chosen from each country. This isn't that easy."

Naruto smirked. 'My blood is boiling. This Chuunin Exam is what I have been waiting for…'

_Off to the side of the room…_

"Did you here that?" one of the Sound Genin's spoke (Zaku). "They said that the Hidden Village of Sound is a minor village of a small country.

"I'm hurt," spoke another (Dosu).

"Let's play with them, then," spoke the female (Zin).

"Yes," Dosu spoke. "They spoke as if we're just leftover ninja. Let's make him add this to his data: Ninja from the Hidden Village of Sound are somewhat cruel. Shall we?"

"Let's go," Zaku agreed. The three moved quickly to the location of the rookies.

Zaku jumped in the air throwing two kunai down which Kabuto easily dodge by jumping back not knowing he was falling into a trap. Dosu appeared and took a swing at Kabuto. Kabuto dodged it just in time by leaning back. The rookies were shocked that he dodged it.

'It's a speed I can deal with,' Sasuke smirked.

Kabuto stood there smiling until his glasses shattered.

"I see…" Kabuto spoke.

"What's going on? You dodged it!" Sasuke cried out.

"It must have hit his nose. That's what happens for trying to look cool," Shikamaru spoke.

Kabtuo then gasped as his vision shook and fell the ground vomiting. Naruto gasped and ran faded over to Kabuto while Sakura ran over.

"Kabuto," Naruto spoke.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kabuto said pushing himself off the ground

"You shouldn't have let them attack you. You should have taken them out," Naruto whispered in his ear.

Everyone stared at the Sound-nins.

"Quiet down you punks!" came a voice from the center of the room along with a lot of smoke. Everyone turned to see a man along with many Chuunins beside him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the man spoke. "I am the examiner of the 1st of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki. The first test will be a paper test, so please take a slip of paper so you know where you will be sitting."

All the Genins lined up and began to grab their slips of paper and find their seat. No one who were teammates sat near each other.

"I will be explaining instructions now and I will not answer and questions so listen up. There will be ten questions on the test. Each correct answer will give you one point and each correct answer will deduct a point. You will be starting with ten points. If you have zero points you will fail. And not only that, your team will fail with you. The amount of points needed to pass will be determined after you have taken your test. In forty-five minutes, the tenth answer will be given to you.

"There is also another rule. If you are caught cheating, you will be deducted points. If you are caught cheating after several times, then you and your team will fail this exam. Those who cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves. You are all trying to become Chuunins. If you are a ninja, then act like a first-rate one. You have one hour for the exam. Begin!"

Everyone flipped over their paper and began reading it.

Shikamaru glanced at the paper and thought 'This is troublesome, but I have to do it so…' He picked up his pencil and began writing down the answer because he knew the answer. He is a genius after all.

Sakura looked at the problems and began to work them out. She was smart enough to do it by herself.

Naruto looked at the problems and sighed. 'These problems are impossible for me…' Naruto closed his eyes and began to concentrating. Everything went dark and he was standing in a forest.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto called out.

"Yes?" Kyuubi asked.

"Give me the answers to the exam," Naruto commanded.

"I haven't even seen the questions yet," Kyuubi responded.

"I'm going to let you take over my body just for these nine questions. Don't do anything stupid."

Kyuubi smiled. "Yes, master…"

Everything returned normal and Naruto opened his eyes.

'It feels so good in the real world again,' he thought. Some people felt a disturbance in the room but brushed it off.

'Let's see…' Naruto (or Kyuubi) looked at the paper. 'Too easy.' Naruto placed his hand and on the paper and chakra began to leak out of his hand. The leaking chakra began to burn words and numbers into the paper. They were the correct answer to the test. He flipped over the paper after he was finished and looked at the clock.

'I still have an hour…' he thought. 'This is going to be boring…'

_'Then get back here,'_ came a voice from inside his head.

Naruto sighed and then closed his eyes. After a few moments, he opened them.

'Thanks Kyuubi,' he thought.

Naruto leaned back and looked at the ceiling. 'This exam is boring. I want to fight. I want to kill. I want blood…'

Naruto sighed and waited. He waited for a whole forty-five minutes. May not seem long, but this is a forty-five minutes of absolute boredom and a growing anticipation of blood.

Finally, those long aching forty-five minutes were over. During those minutes, a few teams were kicked out because of cheating.

"Okay," Ibiki spoke up. "I will now give the tenth problem! But before I do, there is one special rule for this question."

Just then, the door opened and Kankuro, a Sand Genin, and a Chuunin walked in.

"You're lucky. Your puppy show didn't have to go to a waste. Oh well, sit down," Ibiki commanded.

Kankuro sat down and Ibiki continued talking.

"I will now explain. This is a hopeless rule. First, you are going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not."

"What?" Temari cried out, also another Sand Genin. "So what happens if we choose not to take the question?"

"If you choose not to take it, then your points will be reduced to zero. In other words, you fail. Your other two teammates will fail along with you."

"What's the meaning of that?" someone cried out. "Of course we're going to take it. Teammates also failing is bull."

"And here is the other rule," Ibiki continued. "If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will lose the privilege to take the Chuunin Exam forever!"

'What the hell?' Naruto panicked. 'What if I slip and screw up…'

"What kind of dumb rule is that?" Kiba cried out. "There should be those here who have taken the Chuunin Exam in the past!"

Ibiki began to laugh out loud. "You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule. That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident in taking it can choose to not take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that. Let us begin. Those who will not be taking this question, raise your hands."

'What question is this?' Naruto panicked. 'If I screw up, the plan is ruined and I will possibly be a Konoha Genin forever. I won't be able to taste as much blood...'

Naruto clutched his head and began to shake. Other Genins in the room began to raise their hands in fear. They and their teammates failed.

Naruto stopped shaking and slowly raised his hands. Everyone gasped as they saw it.

'He's giving up?' all the rookies thought.

"So, do you quit?" Ibiki asked.

Naruto answered back by slamming his hand real hard into the desk causing it to split. He turned his head so that one of his red eyes was visible to Ibiki.

"Damn you! I'm not running away! I will never take back my words. That is _my_ way of the ninja!" he cried out.

These words brought confidence to all those left in the room.

"I will ask one more time. Does anyone else wish to quit?" Ibiki asked. "This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance."

Ibiki looked around the room and saw 87 students left in the room.

"Nice determination. Well, for the First Exam, everyone here…passes!!" Ibiki cried out.

"What?!?" everyone cried out.

"You all pass! Let me explain. The purpose of the paper test was to test your information gathering skills. A ninja must be able to collect information secretly and correctly. Incorrect information could harm the ninja, his teammates, and even country." Ibiki took off the cap from his head to reveal many scars and holes in his head.

'What torture…' Naruto wondered. 'Wonder how much blood was spilt…'

He replaced it back on his head.

"The tenth question was the main part of the exam. Let me explain. This question was a 'take or not take' choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem. Those who did not take it failed it with their teams. If you chose to take it and could not answer it…your right to take the Chuunin exam would be taken away forever. It was a very insincere problem…

"Let's assume that you have become a Chuunin. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number of enemy ninjas, their abilities, and their armaments are unknown, and there may be traps that the enemy has set up. Now, will you accept this mission or not? Just because your life and the lives of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is…no. There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided.

"Your ability to show courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation. That is what we look for in a Chuunin, a squad leader. Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation. Those who give up when there is a chance because there is a next year, and let their minds sway over an uncertain future…Fools who carry a light determination like that have no right to become a Chuunin, that is what I believe. I am saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties you will face.

"You have broken through the entrance. The First Exam of the Chuunin Selection exam ends now. I wish you luck."

Everyone was smiling now and happy that they passed the test, but suddenly, the side window shattered and someone busted through. In a split second, a big banner was put up and a lady was standing in front of it.

'What the…?' Naruto wondered.

"Everybody, there's no time to be happy. I am the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Let's go to the next exam. Follow me!"

Ibiki stepped out from behind the banner. "Grasp the atmostsphere."

Anko glared at Ibiki. "Eighty-seven?" Anko asked. "Ibiki, you let twenty-nine teams pass? The First Exam must be too soft."

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this year," Ibiki responded.

Anko sighed. "Oh, well…I'm going to make half the teams fail in the next exam. I'm getting excited…I will explain the details tomorrow. Ask your Jounin for the location and time for tomorrow. That is all. Class dismissed!"

Everyone stood up and walked out of the classroom and headed home. Naruto just faded away.

'More than half?' Naruto wondered. 'This should be interesting…'

----

well…sryyyyyyyyyyyy for the long update. It's weekend and I _might_ get the update faster but I still have a lot of things to do. . This chapter was MUCH longer than the others. Heh…well, next chapter is going to be more gory and more action and where my twists began to occur. Please review! Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write more! .


	5. The Second Exam: Hunger

Alas! Another update...but this update came late...school is HORRIBLE! If I didn't have school, I would devote my time writing. Wah! I got less reviews this time too...but maybe last chapter was boring. But this...this is where my own twists come in. MWAHAHAHA! Also, I will be splitting the second exam so it won't be super super long. Anyway...onward!

**The Second Exam: Hunger**

'Forest of Death? What a lovely name...' Naruto thought smiling to himself.

Team Seven and the other examinees were huddled around the examiner Anko at the Area 44 or better known as the Forest of Death. Anko was explaining the instructions to them.

'Ah...finally. I can taste blood!' Naruto thought. 'I will guarantee that who ever we meet will fall.' Naruto signed his consent form instantly.

"And here is the last piece of advice. Don't die!" Anko spoke.

Everyone dispersed and began to decide on signing their consent form. Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke sign it. Naruto smirked.

'The plan is going accordingly.'

"It's time to trade in your consent forms," one of the Chuunins cried out.

Naruto and the team walked over and traded their forms. They received the Scroll of Heaven.

"If you have received a scroll, follow the person in charge and move to your designated gates. We will begin in thirty minutes!"

Team Seven walked over to gate 12.

"Keep together. If we separate, it could cause one of us to die," Naruto advised.

After thirty minutes, the Chuunin unlocked the gate and Anko signaled the started. Immediately, they stepped in and began the second exam.

Team Seven began springing through the trees to find a suitable location for camp. After about five minutes, they stopped and rested. Then, they heard distant screams.

"A team is already down?" Naruto wondered. "They must have been weak..."

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru merely said.

"Well, I have a plan..." Naruto spoke.

_An hour later..._

Three Mist-nins were in the trees and saw Team Seven sitting down relaxing.

"How convenient. We get the rookies. This is going to be easy," one of the Mist-nins spoke.

Sakura stood up and walked away to do something.

"How _very_ convenient..." The Mist-nin completed a set of hand seals. "Kirigakure no Jutsu..." A thick blanket of mist concealed the area.

Awhile later, Sakura came back. "Hey!" she greeted.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sakura replied confused.

"I said 'who are you?'"

"Who else can I be?"

"You defiantly can't be Sakura because I'm her."

Naruto puffed into smoke and Sakura stood there with her kunai. Shikamaru used Shadow Bind on the fake Sakura (who just puffed into his normal self) and the real Sakura jumped forward. Suddenly, a kunai flew out and hit Sakura. A puffed of smoke appeared and nothing was there. It was a regular bunshin.

Shikamaru smirked. 'Now we know their location.'

The Mist-nin who through the kunai felt a sharp pain against his back as he felt a kunai dive into his flesh. He fell from the tree and landed on top of his teammate. Naruto suddenly appeared and bent down to see if they had the scrolls but they didn't.

"Hey Sakura! Is anyone else up there?" Naruto cried out.

"No, but I think he went that way!" Sakura pointed.

Naruto smiled and faded away.

The Mist-nin was running away by jumping on the branches.

'Damnit! This is not good. I can't pass without my teammates. I'll come back for them later. I'm sure they would be held ransom,' he thought. Suddenly, his branch broke and he came crashing into the ground.

"Ow..."

"Are you hurt?" came a voice.

The Mist-nin looked up to see a figure with two red eyes staring at him.

"Fight me!" Naruto demanded.

The Mist-nin stood up and completed a set of seals. "Water Fist Technique!" he shouted. Water enveloped his hands and spikes formed out of it. The Mist-nin then charged at Naruto.

He took a swing and his spiked fist dug into Naruto's flesh. The Mist-nin smiled but then it faded away as Naruto puffed into smoke.

"Stop fooling around and come after me!" came a voice behind him. "You're supposed to come after me! Not my Kage Bunshins!"

The Mist-nin turned around and swung again hitting another Kage Bunshin. He suddenly felt a sharp pain against his back.

Naruto was standing behind him with a kunai in his back.

"Enough fooling around. I'm hungry..." Naruto opened his mouth and then dug his teeth into his neck. Blood began to dripped from his mouth. Naruto let go and the Mist-nin staggered forward clutching his neck. The ninja stared at him in horror.

Naruto licked all of the blood from his mouth and smiled. He pulled out his katana and began to channel chakra to it.

"If I kept drinking your blood, I would have lessened my blood thirst. Blood makes me stronger the same way solder pills do to normal humans," Naruto spoke. "I have no idea why I'm telling you this though. You will die soon enough. You will be one of the few who will see one of my powerful attacks. I channeled chakra through my sword making it much stronger. It will shred through anything. It won't be a nice clean cut, but a nice shredding of the flesh. Unfortunately, none has ever survived to see it."

Naruto then swung his katana across the Mist-nin's body. Instead of making a clean cut like a normal katana, the swirling chakra ripped the flesh and bone apart of his body. The Mist-nin let out a great scream and then died. Blood stained the ground and pieces of flesh was everywhere.

Naruto smiled and bent down and picked up the scroll, Scroll of Earth.

"How convenient it was..." Naruto spoke. He then sheathed his katana and then faded away...

--------

Well...it was kind of short. More gore. Actually, I was wrong. Not much of twists here. But I'm 100000000000 sure there will be one next chapter. Tell me what you think of the gory fight scene. Please review!


	6. The Second Exam: Secrets

OH! I am sooooooooooooo sry!!! An almost month update! Damn school! I have no more time anymore. (... someone help me...

Well, Chapter 6 is finally up....please review. Your reviews would be very helpful since I'm all busy with school. Well enjoy!

**Is Naruto a vampire?** Yes and no. He likes to drink blood cause it taste good and makes him stronger. But he doesn't need it to survive. Vampires need blood to stay alive.

**Chapter 6: The Second Exam: Secrets...**

Sakura and Shikamaru watched as Naruto came from the trees with the scroll of Earth, the one that they needed.

Sakura thought that the red on his clothing seemed to be more vibrant but she brushed the thought aside.

"Now we head for the tower," Naruto explained. "Since most teams more than likely haven't gotten their scroll yet, let's take our time and not waste our energy heading to the tower."

The other two agreed. They team began to make their way to the center of the forest. About an hour or so, Naruto stopped halting the others. It was night and the moon was bright.

"We should make camp now." Naruto then walked over to a large tree. "This is a good spot. You guys rest, I need to go do something." With those last words, Naruto faded.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

Sakura just stared at the empty space where Naruto just stood a few seconds ago...

A figure stood on a large tree branch and rested. His pale face was peeling and his long hair covered his face. He had just undergone a battle...

"Naruto..." he spoked while smirking.

"Orochimaru..." Naruto spoke behind him.

"Come to meet your old master?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"This isn't a reunion!" Naruto yelled. "Why the hell are you here? This is my mission. You are not to interfere!"

"I am in no way interfering with your mission, but I may interfering with your desires..."

Naruto glared at him.

"I want the Uchiha, and I can see you want what he possesses. It's a race to see who gets him first." Orochimaru smiled.

"Well, damn the Sharingan, but you still are interfering. How will I become a chuunin if you destroy this village? I know your desire for vengeance. What if Itachi hears about this?"

"Damn Itachi and the Akatsuki!" Orochimaru lifted up his fingers. "I no longer wear the ring! I left the damn organization!"

Naruto clenched his fist. "Sensei..." Naruto lunged at Orochimaru and grabbed his throat only to find it turn into mud. Naruto immediately turned around completing a round house kick. His kick hit something, but it was only another Orochimaru decoy.

Orochimaru's laughed was heard all around him.

"Naruot-kun...I like you. You and Kabuto are my best subordinates. We'll meet again soon..."

Naruto relaxed and listened as the laughing died away.

"Sensei..." he whispered to himself.

Naruto then felt a presence approaching him. Naruto faded away to high up above the trees.

Naruto peered down. The examiner Anko was trailing Orochimaru.

"Anko?" Naruto wondered...

_Flashback..._

Naruto was just a tiny kid and was just sitting on the floor when a purple haired girl appeared in front of him.

"Aw! What a cute little thing!" the girl spoke while pinching Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto just stared dumbfounded at the weird girl.

"Cute? You call the possessor of Kyuubi cute?" Orochimaru asked.

The girl turned around and nodded.

"Anko...a ninja doesn't think something is cute..."

"I'm a girl..."

"Ninjas must kill one another without hesitation..."

"I'm a girl..."

"Ninjas must enjoy the taste of blood..."

"Ew!"

_End flashback..._

Naruto sighed.

'_Anko...I remember now. She was Orochimaru's former subordinate...'_

Naruto faded away back to camp...

_The next morning..._

The three were back on their way to the tower when they were stopped by Naruto once again.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Follow me..." Naruto commanded and sprinted off.

The two followed and hid behind a bush.

Sakura gasped.

Ino and Hinata were fighting off the three Sound-nins. Sasuke was unconscious and Hinata looked pretty beat up.

The Sound-nins just laughed as they kept attacking the two girls.

Suddenly, out of no where, there was a green blur and a Genin appeared. It was Rock Lee.

"If I am to win Sakura's heart, then I must become stronger! To become stronger, I will defeat you!"

Dosu merely chuckled and charged at Rock Lee. Lee dug his hands into the ground and pulled out a large piece of the tree roots preventing Dosu from continuing with his attack.

"I saw you move before. There's some sort of trick to it right?"

Lee hopped back and began unwrapping his bandages. Dosu charged once again. Lee suddenly disappeared and reappeared underneath Dosu giving him a powerful upward kick in his chin.

"I'm not finished yet!" Lee cried out. His bandages began to wrap around Dosu and constricted him. Lee then grabbed Dosu and began to spin into a whirlwind downward.

"Take this! Secondary Lotus!"

Zaku gasped. He completed a few seals and thrust his hands into the ground right before Dosu slammed into it.

Lee watched as the dust cleared and Dosu pushed himself off the ground.

"That is a terrifying move. I dropped into a sponged ground, but it still hurt like hell. Now it's my turn."

Dosu charged again for the third time and missed completely. Lee stood for a few moments and collapsed. He then vomited and blood dripped from his ear.

"It's sound. You dodged my fist, but my sound attacked you. The human eardrums vibrate to hear sound. It will shatter at anything above 150 decibels. And, by applying shock to semicircular canals, an opponent will lose his sense of balance."

Dosu then charged at Sakura. Lee then appeared and diverted the attack but lost his balance.

"Looks like my previous attack is still working." Dosu then gave a punch that was blocked by Lee. "This arm amplifies the sound that is generated to its maximum, like a speaker.

"I can also use my Chakra and join the sound together to control it to the target!" Lee gave a cry and then collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Kin then charged at Ino with a kunai and swung. Pink hair flew into the air. Sakura had pushed Ino aside while the kunai passed harmlessly by while cutting her hair. Everyone gasped.

Sakura then threw a few kunai at Zaku. Zaku merely smirked and held out his hands and created a blast of wind. The wind caused the kunai to be deflected back and Sakura and cut her up, but the razor winds also cut up Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

Dosu began to charge but found that he couldn't move. Shikamaru was standing next to him with their shadows connected.

"The Shadow Bind technique..." Dosu muttered.

Kin stared at Dosu but made the mistake of not paying attention when Ino used her mind-transfer technique on her. Kin (Ino) placed a kunai against her throat.

"Don't do anything or I'll kill myself," Kin (Ino) threatened.

Zaku merely smiled and attacked Kin (Ino). "So, if I attack you in this body, you get hurt in your original body as well." Ino canceled her technique and went back into her own body.

Kin fell to the ground unconscious while Ino wiped the blood away from her mouth. Shikamaru's technique canceled.

"It's over," Shikamaru said hopelessly.

Dosu sighed. "We let our guard down."

Dosu then charged at the nearest person who was Hinata. Naruto then appeared suddenly blocking the attack from hitting Naruto. Dosu stared into the eyes of the demon.

Before the sound was released from the amplifier, Naruto quickly grabbed it and used his own chakra to neutralize it and chipping off a piece of it. Dosu broke free and jumped back.

'_Who the hell?'_ Dosu thought.

Then, in one quick moment, everyone's attention was diverted to a growing mass of chakra, Sasuke.

"Girls, who did this to you..." he asked. He looked at his hands. "This power...He gave it to me. I understand now. I am an avenger. I must obtain power no matter what, even if I must let the devil take hold of my body...

"So. Who did it? Say it!"

"I did it!" Zaku cried it. Sasuke's eyes glared at Zaku. The black markings now covered all of his body.

Naruto clenched his fist. _'He's strong...the cursed seal has increased his power...'_

"Dosu! Don't be afraid of this half-dead guy!" Zaku cried out.

"Zaku! No! Stop!"

"I will kill them with all this! Maximum Air Cutter!" A big blast flew from Zaku's hand causing everyone to take cover.

"Heh. They blew up into pieces."

"Who did?" Sasuke spoke standing right next to Zaku. He hit Zaku causing him to fly to the side.

"Zaku!" Dosu cried out.

Sasuke completed a set of seals. "Kataon, Housenka!" Flames flew from Sasuke towards Zaku.

"Don't get cocky! I'll erase it!" Zaku then blasted air extinguishing the fire to reveal shurikens.

"What?" Zaku cried as he fell back.

In a flash, Sasuke appeared behind Zaku and had a foot against his back while holding his two arms. Sasuke began to apply pressure to back.

"You seem to be proud of your arms..."

"Stop it..." Zaku begged. There were two snapping sounds as Zaku screamed in agony.

Sasuke then looked at Dosu. "That leaves you. You better entertain me better than him..." and he approached Dosu.

Everyone stared in fear but Naruto knew exactly what to do. Naruto quickly appeared in front of Sasuke and they stared eye to eye. Two dark-clothed shinobis with red eyes were staring at one another.

"Stop..." Naruto spoke.

Sasuke's markings began to fade away and he fell down on the ground. Ino and Sakura rushed to his side.

"You're strong," Dosu spoke. He took out his scroll and placed it on the ground. "Let's make a deal. Please leave us alone for now."

Dosu walked over and picked up his comrades and walked off.

Sasuke stared at his shaking hands. "What was I..."

Two other people appeared next to Lee. It was Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. The picked up Lee and then left. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were huddle around Sasuke.

"We must leave Sakura. He will be fine. I am confident. He won't be easily killed or defeated. You will see him again at the tower," Naruto told her.

Sakura hesitated but then stood up. She said good-bye to everyone and her welcomes when they thanked her. Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru then left for the tower.

'_Sensei...are the Sound-nins fodder for Sasuke? And this is the first I've actually seen the Sound techniques. You've never showed me them...Sound attacks, interesting.'_ Naruto touched a piece of the amplifier that had chipped off.

After about an hour, they made it to the tower and walked in. They read the sign and they opened both of the scrolls and threw it on the floor. There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi stood before them.

"Yo!" he greeted.

"This is a first. You are _actually_ on time," Naruto spoke.

"Uh...yeah. I'm just hear to congratulate you for passing the second exam. Now you guys must rest and wait for other team members to get here and wait for the five days to be up. There's a room behind that door so you can rest and freshen up." he explained.

"Out of curiosity, who made it here first?" Naruto asked.

"Mmmmm.......I think it was the Genins from Sand that made it here first, setting a new record too!"

Naruto walked over to Kakashi and whispered something in his ear. Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I need to go now! Bye!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto began to make way to the door while the other two followed.

"How troublesome. We have to wait..." Shikamaru sighed.

Sakura just followed while thinking of what happened in the forest...

--------------

and.......it's over! Ooooo more secrets...more questions. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! laughs menacingly once again, sry for the long update. ( I wish school never existed! Wah! I'll try to get it up MUCH faster. This weekend is a 3 day weekend for me so I'll have a lot of time. Please review (& suggestions and questions). THANK YOU!


End file.
